


Sweeter Than Pie

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drama, M/M, basically zayn and harry are roomates who sometimes makeout, but it's a Larry fic, harry also gets really nervous but then super confident?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Zayn are best friends who live together. One day, Harry gets put on a blind date by Niall. The mysterious guy turns out to be Louis Tomlinson. Sparks fly instantly, literally. Oh, and Zayn is kinda sorta really in love with Liam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry sat at the kitchen table with a nervous expression. He kept checking his phone, as if the answers to his problems would magically send themselves in as text messages. Sighing, he put his phone on the wooden countertop. Just as he was about to get up, Zayn walked into the small kitchen and grabbed the seat next to Harry.

“Ay mate, what’s wrong? You don’t look so great.”

“Jeez Zayn, thanks for the compliment,” he said with a frown. He ran a hand through his curly locks, trying to resist the urge to pull his hair out.

The Bradford boy held back a laugh. He knew that there was only one thing that could make Harry nervous; a date. “So, what’s his name?”

Harry threw his hands in the air. “I give up!”

“That’s not a very attractive name.”

“Shut it Zayn! I swear that if you weren’t so pretty, I would slap your face.”

Mockingly putting a hand over his heart, Zayn decided not to be a complete ass to Harry. “Harry, I never know why you get so nervous over dates. You’re really good looking, I mean obviously not as good as me, but definitely a close second. Or maybe you’re third considering Liam is rather quite fit…”

Zayn trailed off, lost in his own world as Harry continued having a mini breakdown. He twiddled his fingers in anticipation and took a deep breath. He could do this; he just had to have a little faith in himself. Slowly building up his confidence, he stood up from the table.

“I wasn’t done,” Zayn cried out. “I was about to tell you about when Liam came in the bookstore shirtless.”

“Tell me when I get back from my date. Okay?” Harry asked, suddenly cheery.

Zayn gave Harry a suspicious look before smiling. “Sounds great man. I hope your date goes good. I mean everybody knows that you haven’t got laid in AGES,” he said, emphasizing the last part.

Harry frowned. “Is it that obvious?”

“I’m afraid it is. I was thinking about giving you a handjob the other day when we were sitting on the couch watching reruns of Lost, but then I decided against it considering you can just do that to yourself.”

“You’re always so thoughtful.”

“I try.” Zayn’s brown eyes were sparkling and Harry knew that he couldn’t be mad at the older boy.

“You’re the best roommate ever.”

“Don’t get mushy on me now,” Zayn said, trying to sound disgusted.

“But you like it when I get mushy,” Harry whispered as he sat in Zayn’s lap.

Zayn pinched Harry on the thigh. “You’re so weird.”

“Haha, that’s rich coming from the boy who’s lost count of how many tattoos they have.” Harry wrapped an arm around Zayn’s neck and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “But on a serious note, I’m feeling a little bit better about this date.”

“You still haven’t told me who the guy is.”

“Well, to be honest,” Harry said timidly, “I don’t really know who he is. Niall said that we would get along really well. I think he said the guy’s name was Lewis or something like that.”

Zayn immediately started laughing as Harry looked at him with confusion. After a few hearty laughs, Zayn wiped the tears from his eyes and apologized to the curly haired boy. “Mate, I think I know who you’re talking about. I’ve hung out with him and Niall before, but that was a really, really long time ago. We use to be quite close, actually. And his name is Louis, by the way.”

Harry turned crimson. “Oh,” he mumbled out, clearly embarrassed. All the confidence he had just managed to built up went right out the window.

Zayn instantly felt bad. “No, no, it’s okay Harry.” He started bouncing Harry up and down on his lap, trying to get a smile out of him. “Louis’ real cool. He was a year older than me in grade school, but he always made time to hang out with me. After we graduated, he went to a drama school or something. It’s a real bummer that I didn’t keep in contact with him, besides seeing him for like five seconds with Niall. He was a cool guy.” He stopped bouncing Harry and held the younger boy’s hand into his. Harry gripped onto them tightly. “You’ll do fine on this date.”

Harry sighed. “I hope so. Niall just talks about him so highly, I feel that if I didn’t like Louis, Niall would personally be offended.”

“Just be yourself, Harry. I’m sure Louis will like you.”

Harry smiled. “Hope you’re right.”

“I’m always right.”

Harry hopped off Zayn’s lap. He gave a quick twirl. “Do I look okay?” He had put on the tightest pair of black skinny jeans he had on along with a comfortable, yet stylish red jumper on. Zayn often made fun of the jumper, constantly calling it ‘Hipster Wear.’ But Harry had caught Zayn wearing the jumper so many times, that Zayn eased up on the name calling.

“Quite dapper, mate. If Louis doesn’t nail you tonight, I will.” He winked and gave a thumbs up. 

Feeling good about himself, Harry gave Zayn a quick hug before grabbing his car keys. “I’ll try and be back before eleven. Don’t forget to record the new Desperate Housewives episode.”

“Yes Mother.”

Harry stuck his tongue out and walked to the front door. “I’m gone!” He yelled out as he open walked out the door and into his car. He started the car and turned on the radio. ‘All You Need is Love’ by the Beatles began blasting through his car and Harry took that as a good sign. Pulling out of the driveway, he made his way to the café where he was going to meet Louis. After a ten minute drive, he pulled up to the small café and parked car. He checked his phone and saw that he had a text from an unknown message saying ‘I’m on the bench in front of the café.’

Harry assumed it was from Louis. Taking a deep breath, he glimpsed into the mirror and was satisfied with his appearance. He got out of his car and made his way through the street lights. His long legs carried him until the café and the small bench came into view. Harry’s heart began racing when he saw someone sitting on the metal bench.

It’s now or never, he thought to himself. Gathering up all his courage, Harry sat on the empty side of the bench and cleared his throat out. The other person jumped up, surprised out of their mind. Then he started laughing.

“Are you Harry?” 

Harry got a glimpse of the guy sitting next to him. Even in the dim street lights, Harry could see a pair of bright blue eyes and a warm and inviting smile. He instantly felt relaxed. “Yeah, that’s me. Are you Louis?”

“The one and only,” he answered in a surprisingly high voice that made Harry’s insides melt. “Nice to meet you.” He held out his hand and Harry grabbed it. Harry almost gasped when he realized that his hand was nearly twice the size of Louis’.

They let go after a few seconds. Harry was about to speak, when Louis suddenly started speaking. He looked Harry right in the eyes with the most serious expression on his face. “Do you want to back to my place and fuck?”


	2. Chapter 2

Harry nearly choked. He felt his face turn red and he thought his heart was going to bust out of his ribcage. His palms felt sweaty and he suddenly regretted wearing such a thick jumper. Before he could even think of a response, Louis began laughing.

“I’m just teasing with you! I like to break the ice,” he said with a quick pat on a Harry’s right thigh. “I can tell that I just scared the shit out of you. I’m sorry.”

Embarrassed, Harry shrugged his shoulders. “Erm, it’s alright.”

“Don’t be shy,” Louis said brightly. “It’s a beautiful night.”

Harry gave a bashful smile, dimples appearing. “Well, we are at a café, you know, if you wanted to go in.” He trailed off when Louis frowned.

“I don’t really like coffee.”

“Then why did you ask to meet at a café?”

“Niall said that you liked coffee.”

“Oh.”

“You’re cute.”

“You’re really hot.”

Louis nodded. “So I’ve been told.”

Even though loud and obnoxious people usually got on Harry’s nerves, there was something different about Louis. He liked the older boy’s fringe that constantly fell in his eyes, he liked that Louis rolled up his pants because he wasn’t the tallest guy, but most of all, Harry felt comfortable around Louis. When he usually met new people, he felt uncomfortable and awkward, but there was something different about this date.

“So, what do you want to do?” Harry asked.

“Mmm, how ‘bout go to my place?” Louis cocked his head and looked at Harry with wide eyes. “It’ll be lots of fun. I promise.”

Harry’s nerves reappeared and he looked at the ground. There were numerous cracks in the concrete and tons of rubbish. Sighing, he finally looked back up at Louis.

“If it makes you feel any more comfortable, we could go back to your place.”

Harry instantly perked up. “It's totally fine with me. But I do have a roommate.” He bit his lips nervously and fumbled with his sleeves. "He said that he actually knew you. His name is Zayn.”

Louis jumped up. “No way!? Are we talking about Zayn Malik?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah, that’s him.”

Louis laughed. “I can’t believe it,” he said incredulously. “Zayn and I were like best mates in grade school. He was my partner in crime. But then we graduated and I moved and, fuck, I can’t believe we didn’t keep in touch.”

“Yeah, he’s pretty much my best friend.”

“Does he have any tattoos? That’s all he talked about when we were younger.”

Harry snorted. “He has so many he’s lost count.”

Louis shook his head approvingly. “Sounds just like him. Hell yeah Harry, I want to go to your place. I walked here since I only live like two blocks away, so I can ride with you.”

“Sounds cool.”

Both boys stood up and Harry guided Louis to his car. He opened up the passenger door for Louis, who giggled and said thank you, before hastily getting into the driver’s seat. They both buckled their seatbelts before Harry started driving back to his place.

Louis fidgeted with the radio before leaving it on a Katy Perry song. He started singing the opening line to ‘California Girls’ while dancing around in his seat.

Harry laughed. “You like Katy Perry?”

“You don’t?!”

“She’s not really my type.”

“Well I hope not since she doesn’t have a dick. Is that why you like me so much Harry?”

Harry dramatically gasped. “How did you know?”

Louis shrugged. “I just had a hunch.”

Harry chuckled as he pulled up into his and Zayn’s driveway. 

“Nice house,” Louis said.

“Thanks,” Harry replied as he opened the door and got out. “It was Zayn’s aunt’s house or whatever, but she died and left it to him.” 

“That’s kind of sad,” Louis said quietly as he stood next to Harry who was at the front door.

“No, no, it’s not like that. Zayn never knew his aunt so it wasn’t that big of a deal.”

“Well at least he got a free house out of it.”

“Exactly.” Harry knocked on the door, just to give Zayn a warning that he was coming in. He opened the door and held it open for Louis before walking in after the shorter boy.

Louis looked around and smiled. “It’s a nice place. It feels very cozy.”

Harry let out a breath of relief. “I was worried that you were going to say it was messy or something. Zayn’s always leaving his art stuff out and I’m always left cleaning it.”

“What about my art?” Zayn asked as he entered the kitchen. He immediately stopped in his tracks and stared at Louis. “Holy shit!” He exclaimed as he pushed past Harry and wrapped Louis in a tight embrace. Louis responded by wrapping his arms around Zayn’s waist.

“I’ve missed you man,” Louis said when the two boys let go.

Harry stood about a foot away. He sort of felt like a third wheel, but he could see and feel that Louis and Zayn had once been best friends, and he suddenly felt better. It was as if fate had wanted him to meet Louis.

Zayn grabbed Harry by the shoulders and gave him a quick shake. “Louis’ pretty cool, eh?”

“He’s alright.”

“Oh sod off!” Louis said before giggling. “He likes my dick.” 

“Thanks for informing me,” Zayn said while rolling his eyes. “As if I didn’t know already.”

Harry turned the color of his red jumper. “I’m still in the room.”

“So?” The raven haired boy asked. “Why are you two here so early? It’s not even nine o’clock yet.”

“Harry couldn’t wait to shag me.”

Zayn raised an eyebrow. “Is this true?”

Harry winked. “Maybe you’ll find out later.” With a dash of confidence, Harry grabbed Louis’ dainty hand and dragged him into his bedroom. Harry shut the door and laughed. “I’m sorry for that Louis. But trust me, if we would have stayed in there with Zayn, he wouldn’t have stopped talking.”

“I wouldn’t have minded,” Louis said before plopping down on Harry’s bed. “But I would rather much spend my time getting to know you.”

“Touché.” Harry sat on the corner of his bed and pulled his Converse off. He would have gotten into a more comfortable spot on the bed, but Louis had taken it upon himself to stretch out in the center of it.

“Mmm, your pillow smells good.” Louis had his head on Harry’s pillow and was sniffing it. “Smells like fresh strawberries with a hint of hair gel.” He sat up and grinned at Harry. “Was I right?” Harry scooted toward the center and next to Louis. He leaned his head over toward Louis and shook his curls. Louis took that as an invitation and he took a whiff of Harry’s hair and sighed. “I was right!”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, I just thought maybe you wanted to smell the real thing.” He sat back up and put his back against the headboard, which Louis soon did as well. 

“You’re really nice,” Louis said quietly. He leaned his head and put it on Harry’s shoulder. He grabbed the younger’s boy hand and stroked it. “I know we just met, but I think I really like you.”

Harry felt a million butterflies in his stomach. He had been worried that Louis might have thought he was boring, but no, he was actually interested in him. Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head and smiled. Just as he was about so say something, the light in Harry’s room went out.

Actually, the lights in the entire house cut off.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry’s bedroom door was swung wide open as Zayn came running in. He plopped himself right between Harry and Louis. “I’m sorry!” He cried out. 

“What happened?” Harry asked. One part of him was peeved that Zayn literally came between him and Louis and the other part of him was worried why their lights cut off. They had just paid the bill the other day.

“I was plugging up the lamp in my room, you know, the one beside my desk. I was finishing up this canvas that I’ve been working on for ages and the lighting in my room was wonky as fuck, so I decided to plug that lamp up, like I said earlier. But then shit! Some sparks flew out and out the lights went out.”

“So you ran in here?” Louis asked with a giggle.

Zayn shrugged. “I’m afraid of the dark, okay?!” He moved his hands around until he found Harry’s hand and held it in his. 

Harry suddenly groaned. “Zaynie! We’re going to miss the new episode of Desperate Housewives since the power went out.”

“Fuck!”

“You guys can watch it at my place,” Louis suggested.

“Really?” Harry asked. “I mean, if it’s not any trouble for you.”

“Let us take the offer,” Zayn pleaded. “We don’t even have any fucking candles to light up Harry. No way in hell that I’m staying here the night. We can call maintenance or whoever tomorrow morning to fix the electricity.”

“You’re just scared to go to sleep without a nightlight,” Harry smarted off.

Louis laughed. “Seriously you guys, its fine with me. I live by myself, so it would be nice to have some company.”

Even though the room was pitch black, Harry was smiling from ear to ear. He couldn’t believe how nice Louis was. “Okay, okay. We’ll go to your place, Louis.”

Louis clapped. “Yay!”

Zayn let out a sigh of relief. “Thank goodness. I was wondering if Harry’s bed could hold three people because I was _not_ about to sleep alone tonight.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You’re ridiculous, Zayn.”

“But that’s why you love me,” he retorted. He pulled out his phone and the screen lit up. “Come on,” he said while climbing off the bed. 

“You need a light source?” Louis asked as he hopped off alongside Harry.

“He can be quite dramatic at times.”

Zayn grabbed Harry’s hand and dragged him down the hallway, Louis gripping his other hand. The three boys got out the front door before Harry hung back to lock it. They climbed into Harry’s car, with Harry in the driver’s seat, Louis in the passenger seat, and Zayn sitting between the two of them.

“It’s a good thing you’re quite skinny,” Louis remarked. “You still look the same as you did in school.”

Zayn shrugged. “I just can’t gain weight.”

“Lucky.” Louis stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry. He smoothed out his shirt and looked back up at Zayn. “We have a lot of catching up to do.”

Harry cleared his throat out. “I’m going to need directions to your place Louis.”

“Of course, of course.”

Harry backed out of the driveway and followed Louis’ directions. After less than thirty minutes, the boys pulled up to Louis’ small, but quaint house. Harry gulped as he parked the car. He looked at Zayn and Louis and saw how comfortable they were with each other. What if he didn’t fit in?

Feeling anxious, he took his keys out and nervously gulped. 

He felt like tonight was going to be full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a filler than anything! Sorry <3


End file.
